Una nueva chica en la banda
by analuchera
Summary: Este es un one-shot creado por mi y mi amiga, es apartir de personajes que tienen que ver con una de mis historias, espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola esto es una historia que hemos hecho yo y una amiga miá, que es Mileydiari o como la conozco yo Ariana mi gran hermana del alma y una gran persona y que no puede hacer historias (al final de la historia dice porque) y bueno esto puede parecer que es de mi historia secuela que no a salido todavía y no saldrá hasta que termine "un duro pasado" por lo cual y aviso desde ya esta historia no es nada que tiene que ver con la secuela y nada parecido, solo la escribimos para divertirnos y divertiros a vosotros con este pequeño one-shot**_

_**Y aquí esta el one-shot**_

0000

Un día en roma había una chica llamada Ariana, ella había conocido a la banda y se había enamorado de un chico llamado Nilson. Pasaron algunas aventuras en roma,en una de esas aventuras ellos dos se habían hecho novios. Entonces un día Ariana le dijo a sus padres que se uniría a la banda para conocer nuevos territorios aunque les costo dejarla ir la dejaron.

Costo como unos varios meses ya que el padre era muy protector de su hija, pero al final acepto dejar a su hija bajo el cuidado de la banda, pero solo si la cuidaban bien. En ese momento Nilson y Ariana pasaban un momento a solas hasta que se fueran junto con la banda

En ese momento a solas lo que hacían era besarse, abrazarse y Nilson le contaba mas cosas de la banda, y donde estaría su habitación

_Espero que te guste la habitación, yo mismo me ocupe de ella – Le dijo a ella

_Claro que lo hará, tu siempre te preocupas por mi y eso es algo tierno

_Gracias, al menos me preocupo mucho por ti porque te amo mucho

_Y yo también te amo mucho pero yo mas que tu a mi – Le dice a él y lo besa

La besa durante un rato _No lo se, pero lo que se es que nos amamos y eso es lo que importa

_Pensé que discutiríamos como una pareja normal

Después de hablar un rato mas se fueron al barco a que Nilson le mostrara su habilitación

_Claro que lo hará ya te lo dije – Dice mientras entra en la habitación

_Y bien? te gusta? - Dice nervioso si le gustara o no

_Claro esta muy lindo – Lo besa en la mejilla _Gracias

_De nada

Después de eso, ella se quedo en su habitación un rato mas y zarparon en busca de mas aventuras, ya llevaron un buen rato navegando sobre las aguas peligrosas del mediterráneo, Nilson fue a mirar como estaba Ari

Llego delante de la puerta de ella y llamo a la puerta, y la abrió un poco para mirar si estaba dentro o no _Ay alguien en esta habitación?

_Sigo viva, tranquilo,nadie me secuestro, ni fui tragada por el mar – Lo dice con un tono de miedo _Solo estoy pensando cosas

Él entra, se acerca a ella y la abraza _Cosas como que?

_Cosas de mi, de lo rara que soy,como me convertí en una humana tu sabes que antes era una simple dragona y tu no mereces a alguien muy raro para ser tu novia

_Hey no digas eso de ti cuando eso no es verdad – Le da un beso en la mejilla _Soy yo el que no se merece ser tu novio

_No digas mentiras, tu si mereces ser mi novio y tengo varias razones para decirte por que

_Cuales? y no digo mentiras

_Eres protector, tierno, siempre me defiendes, cuando alguien me quiso hacerme daño lo detuviste y lo mataste, caballeroso, tengo muchas otras mas para decir

_Cuales más?

_No te las diré, por que no las se, pero se que hay muchas mas razones y me dejarías sola por favor?

_Claro, pero recuerda que te amo y tu eres mejor que cualquier chica que me encontré

Él se va, pero no antes de darle una ultima mirada y cierra la puerta tras de él

_Realmente es muy tierno – _Es lo que piensa Ariana cuando se va

Después de decir eso, estuvo pensando un poco mas y se quedo dormida. Cuando se quedo dormida tubo una pesadilla en que mataban a Nilson y se despertó en el medio de la noche, con mucho miedo.

Nilson se despertó de repente cuando escucho gritar a alguien, pero ese alguien era su novia Ariana, se levanto y fue a su habitación lo más rápido posible

_Ari, estas bien? - Le pregunto preocupado por ella

_Tuve un mal sueño en donde tu morías y dejabas solos a tus hijos

_Hijos?

_Si, aunque todavía somos menores quisiera tener hijos contigo

Él se acerca a ella y la abraza _Enserio?

_Si y puedes hacer algo por mi?

_El que?

_Quédate a dormir conmigo – Le dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorrito

Le da un beso en la mejilla _Claro, me dejas un sitio?

_Claro - Le deja un sitio _Espero que no estés incomodo

_Claro que no estaré incomodo y tu? - La abraza acercándola más y le da un beso en la frente

_Estoy demasiado cómoda – Dice y se duerme

Pasaron los días, meses y años, ellos desde esa noche durmieron juntos hasta terminaron haciéndolo

Nilson un día estaba en un acantilado mirando el atardecer sobre el mar cuando..

Ariana que lo ve va allí a preguntarle que pasa _Hola Nilson ¿estas bien? ¿pasa algo?

Se da la vuelta _No pasa nada, solo que miraba el atardecer que da otro día, otro día al lado de la mujer que amo mucho

_Que tierno y yo también te amo - Lo besa _Tengo que decirte algo importante

_El que? - Pregunto nervioso de lo que seria

_Puse un huevo de dragón, como sabes a mi me gustaría tener hijos dragones

_Enserio? - Dijo con un tono alegre

_Si y no dirás nada mas?

_Si, me alegro, seremos padres - La besa _Haré lo que sea para ser un buen padre, aunque no creo que lo sea

_Tu si seras un buen padre

Al día siguiente nació una dragona llamada María era la dragona mas linda que podría existir, después de meses fueron 5 dragones más los que nacieron llamados Zafiro

_ Amy, Alex, Isabella – Dice Zafiro

_Y Dante. Ellos hacían cada lió y bueno nos que nos queda contar es que, Ariana y Nilson se casaron y, vivieron felices para siempre con sus hijos - Dice su hermana Isabella

Fin – Dice Nilson

_**0000**_

_**Hola gente espero que les guste esta historia, tardamos 2 horas en escribirla ¬¬ así que comenten y que no les de vergüenza como a mi.**_

_**PD: no subo historias a fanfiction por que no tengo el programa para hacerlo ademas no se como se descarga, lamentablemente ana vive en España y yo en argentina así que ella no me puede ayudar a hacer eso por que yo no quiero ,pero si no lo haría como somos hermanas del alma (a ustedes no les importa eso pero bueno lo pongo) en fin comenten , agregándolo a favoritos y sean felices teniendo una linda vida! no como yo que estoy forever alone **_


	2. Nota

_**Esto es para los que nose si miran mi perfil de fanfiction o no, pero es para informar, si alguien tiene preguntas tengo tumbrl me llamo analuchera y un facebook en el cual soy Analuchera analuchera , para que me digas lo que penseis o preguntar o tambien ayudarme a mejorar + o si alguien tiene una buena idea y no sabe como usarla me gustaria ayudarla/ayudarlo**_

* * *

**_RECORDAR FACEBOOK :_ Analuchera analuchera**

_**RECORDAR TUMBRL : **_**Analuchera**

* * *

**Esto lo pongo en todas mis historias por si alguien no se a enterado**


End file.
